A Tale As Old As Time
by cloth-of-gold
Summary: A loose retelling of Beauty and the Beast, within Marauder Era Hogwarts. A James and Lily romance.
1. Prologue

**A Tale As Old As Time**

_Summary__: A loose retelling of Beauty and the Beast, within Marauder Era Hogwarts. A James and Lily romance. _

_Slightly AU. i.e. Remus Lupin is NOT a werewolf._

_Disclaimer__: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney. I don't own anything!_

* * *

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young wizard, heir to a magnificent fortune lived in a great manor. Although he had everything his heart desired, the wizard was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old muggle woman came to the manor and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance and lack of magic, the wizard sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty and true magic are found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The wizard tried to apologise, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no compassion in his heart.

And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast. However his true form would only be revealed when the moon waxed full. His handsome face became only a mask, hiding the monster within.

The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his entrance into the Wizarding World as an adult.

If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to become the beast permanently for all time.

As time passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For though girl after girl threw herself at his feet, he could love none, neither did they truly love him.

Only one could break the curse. But who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

_Hope you like the idea!_

_cloth-of-gold_


	2. Part I Ch 1: The Train

_Thanks so much for the reviews!_

**PART I: The Monster Within**

**Chapter 1: The Train**

The scarlet steam engine appeared before him seemingly out of nowhere, as he stepped through the barrier between the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, at Platform 9 ¾.

The same scene played before him as had every year since he was 11. Nervous parents clung to even more nervous first years. Old friends hugged each other, standing in tightly knit groups as they discussed their holiday activities. Students hung out of the train windows, as their mothers issued last minute instructions and warnings. Inevitably there was always one kid scurrying underfoot trying to find a lost...something or other...

But this year, James Potter felt oddly separated from his peers. Usually he was the centre of attention. Younger students looked up at him in awe or intimidation; the Quidditch Hero and member of the infamous Marauder clan. Girl would swoon as he passed, running his fingers through his jet black locks. James and his right hand man, Sirius Black and other Marauders Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew ruled the school.

Now however, he felt like an intruder, looking in on something he couldn't possibly share. He knew Sirius and Remus at least would heartily disagree, but he knew it to be true.

And not one of them knew what was inside him, yearning for release. He wondered if the parents would clutch even more tightly to their children if they knew what they were locking up in the castle with their precious youngsters.

The monster in his chest growled. He jumped clutching at his chest in shock. He looked around wildly to see if anyone heard, but it seemed only he could hear it.

He lifted the sleeve of his jumper, scrutinising his left forearm, to see the rose tattooed there, as a constant reminder of his curse. The rose bud opened slightly more as he looked at it. He gasped thrusting his sleeve down .

James almost jumped back in shock. Sirius Black loomed before his eyes, only centimetres from his face, pulling him out of his reverie.

Sirius waved his hand in front of his friends face. "Hello? Is there anyone in there?"

He flicked his long black hair out of his stormy eyes.

James just stared at him, dazed by Sirius' sudden proximity

"Padfoot, leave him alone." The sandy haired, Remus Lupin smiled good naturedly as he put his hand on his friends should to pull him away, using one of the nicknames they had devised for one another the previous year when they had taught themselves how to produce patronus'.

Sirius was Padfoot after his dog shaped patronus, Remus was Moony after his wolf shaped patronus, Peter was Wormtail after his rat shaped patronus and James was Prongs after his stag shaped patronus. James found it ironic now that though his patronus was a stag, every night at the full moon, he became something more akin to Remus' patronus

"Guys! It's almost 11!" The Small Blonde Peter Pettigrew piped up appearing behind Remus

Still slightly dazed, James glanced at the large clock that overlooked the platform. It read 10.57 am.

James shook his head as if he was trying to rid himself of bad thoughts, before running after his friends.

'I'm not any different from them, so I turn into a monster once a month, it doesn't mean I'm not me. I am still James Potter, Marauder, Quidditch Hero and Heart Throb. I'm not any different from any one else' James thought, though a niggling thought at the back of his head thought otherwise.

James resolutely shook his head again, banishing the little voice in the back of his brain.

The Marauders sauntered down the narrow train corridors, student moving out of their way to accommodate the famous celebrities. When they got to their usual carriage, it was only to find that it was full of a group of scrawny second years/

Sirius opened the door casually. "Out." He said pointing his thumb over his shoulder. The second years scurried like frightened mice around him. One tripping in his haste to get away.

Sirius collapse into one the seats "So?" Sirius drawled

"So what?" Said James as he plonked down opposite Sirius, deftly dodging a kick from Sirius.

Sirius sat up a little straighter, making room for Peter beside him. "Sixth year? Pranks? Ideas?"

"We could charm water balloons to drop on students in the entrance hall!" squeaked Peter

Sirius groaned. "That is such a first year prank, Wormtail! Do you want to befoul the great name of Marauder!" He paused "It's got to be something big" He stretched his hadns out wide as if to illustrate his point.

"Sorry to interrupt, Padfoot, but we have more important things to discuss- " Remus interjected,

"More important than pranking?!" Sirius interrupted loudly, a look of mock horror on his face

Remus ignored him. "What are we going to do about James...issue?"

James looked up from the first time in the conversation "'JAMES ISSUE?" He thundered frightening a group of first years which had chosen that moment to pass their compartment.

Ignoring James' fury, Sirius leaned back casually. "Oh you mean his furry little problem."

"DON'T CALL IT THAT!" James yelled, jumping up and slamming the compartment door shut.

Remus put his hand calmly on James' shoulder, pushing him gently back into his seat, with his other hand he raised his wand, quietly muttering "Muffiliato" as he pointed at the compartment door.

Remus sat down opposite James, James turned resolutely to look out of the window. Fat drop of rain had begun to fall, obscuring their view of the countryside. "James." Remus said sternly but gently. James ignored him. "James" he repeated. "I know you just want to forget it James, but unfortunately we can't have you turning into a full-fledged werewolf every month in Gryffindor Tower..."

James couldn't take it anymore. He jumped to his feet, rounding on Remus. "STOP TALKING TO ME AS IF I AM CHILD!" He thundered. "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THIS?! If I thought you act like this, I wouldn't have told you!"

Remus stood up, drawing himself to his full height, in a exclamation of uncharacteristic anger, he shouted "I'LL STOP TALKING TO YOU LIKE A CHILD, WHEN YOU STOP ACTING LIKE ONE" He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued tin a subdued tone "You've just got to accept what has happened to you and move to the solution!"

"YOU THINK ITS JUST THAT SIMPLE! See how you would feel to be cursed, to know that you only potentially have 2 years of your life left, to be a monster!"

James glared at him angrily. Sirius now jumped to his feet. "Guys calm down. James, Remus though going about it the wrong way, is right, this is something we need to discuss. Remus, James isn't just going to get over this, and it was wrong to suggest he could. Now calm down and sit down" Sirius said authoritatively

"Wow, I think that's the most serious you ever bee. Don't pull a muscle or something." James joked sarcastically.

Sirius flashed him a wide grin "I'm nothing if not always Sirius"

Remus rolled his eyes at the bad pun. "Back to the matter at hand."

James sighed. "Fine. My parent talked to Dumbledore. He's putting some type of system in, so I can stay at Hogwarts, and not hurt anyone."

Through this entire exchange, Peter remained oddly silent, despite having been told of the curse over the summer holidays with the rest of the Marauders. He piped up at this moment however, "How did you deal with it with it at home?"

James shuddered at he remember his first few transformations. The pain of transforming was horrifying. He had been locked in the cellar all alone on the night of the full moon. He rubbed his upper arm, his hand grazing of the scars. In an absence of anything to attack like his senses demanded, he bit and scratched himself. The first night he had had so little control over his wolf body, he ad awoken in a pool of blood the next morning.

And what was worse he could remember it all, as if he was a spectator on the night's activities. He felt himself doing what he did and the feeling the anger and blood lust, but could do nothing once the wolf had taken over.

e f

Seeing the pained expression of James' face, Sirius jumped in "Doesn't matter, what matters is finding a way to end the curse. Right?"

Peter and Remus nodded. Sirius continued "So all we have to do, is find a chick to fall in love with Prongs and pronto! The curse will be broken!"

"I really don't think it will be that simple, Padfoot..." Remus said shaking him head slightly

"It will!" Sirius interrupted "Half the school is in love with James. Mark my words the curse with be broken before the first full moon."

"You must learn to truly love another and earn her love in return...Only one can break the curse. " James recited quietly

Before Sirius and Remus froze and turned to stare at him, a look of concern etched on their features.

"That's what the enchantress said. 'Only one can break the curse'. I really don't think any girl off the street will do it..." He mumbled sadly, lifting up his sleeve, to stare at the rose tattoo that embossed his left forearm.

Sirius clapped his hand on James' shoulder. "Mate, you underestimate the skill of the Marauders." He said grandly and with great bravado, his other hand curled into a fist on his chest. "All we need is a plan and we'll find this girl in no time."

James smiled despite of himself.

"Now all we need is an epic plan name?"

"An epic plan name?" Remus asked sceptically.

"All successful campaigns and plans have all started with a good strong name." Sirius said matter-of-factly "Like Waterloo!"

"How do you know about Waterloo?"

"I'll have you know, I know quite a few things!"

"Padfoot." Remus looked at him sternly

Sirius put his hands up in defeat "Okay, Okay, I dated a Muggle girl who liked French history."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"What?! You asked!"

"Your maturity continues to astound!" Remus said sarcastically

"She was hot!"

James vacantly started to stare trough the compartment door at the people passing in the corridors as his friends continued to bicker. He suddenly saw a flash of red.

"Guys..." James said slowly, his face turning slowly blank. Remus and Sirius yet again turned to look at him. "I'll be right back"

He jumped over Remus and Peter's legs and he made for the door. The lady who pushed the food trolley had unfortunately chosen just that moment to open the door to enquire "Anything from the trolley dears?"

He tried to push past her "sorry, excuse me." He muttered routinely.

When he had finally gotten past her the large woman and her great cart, the flash of red hair was gone.

James set out in search of it, pushing students in the corridor left and right and out of the way. Finally he came to stop in front a compartment right near the front of the train.

He just stared inside it for a moment, for there she sat.

Lily Evans was beautiful by any one standards. Her long red hair stretched long past her shoulders, slightly resembling a flame and it shone in ripples in the light. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow as she talked with her friends animatedly, Her plump red lip stretching into a gorgeous smile. Her friends seemed insignificant next to her, her glow making the rest of them look plain and dim. But what struck him most about her were her eyes, they shone like emeralds, mesmerising him and sticking him to the spot.

Lily Evans had been his obsession since he first set foot on the Hogwarts Express in first year. In first and second year, she and her slimy friend Snape had been the target of numerous Marauder pranks. He remembered the first time he had asked her out at the end of third year on a dare from Sirius. He smiled at the memory of her great fury at his 'audacity'.

Her green eyes had turned as hard as flint, flashing dangerously. Her face had gone red to match her hair. What was more strange however was the fact she had turned him down. No one had really ever said no to the James Potter before. It became a type of challenge. See how many times, he would have to ask Lily out before she said yes. Making her angry was just another plus. Man, she was beautiful when she was angry.

He broke out of his reverie to see Lily glaring at him. He recollected himself, wiping what must have been a vacant stare from his face. He opened the compartment door, leaning on the door frame. He could feel girls up the corridor staring at him, probably daring each other to come talk to the great James Potter. He chanced a glance at them. A bunch of nerdy third years, how did they think they would have any chance with him? He flashed them a winning smile anyway, making one of the girl collapse to the floor.

He turned his attention back to Lily.

"Hey Evans" He smirked, adopting a sexy drawl. He could hear the girl at the end of the corridor sighing and swooning.

"What Potter?" Lily snapped. "I'm busy, I really don't want to have to deal with you at the moment."

James ignored her, continuing the spiel he had planned as he had approached the compartment. "Have you cast a confundus charm on me or are you just naturally mind blowing?" He smile seductively.

Lily clenched her teeth together in anger, getting to her feet. Her friends seemed to brace themselves for what they knew must be coming.

James continued anyway, ignoring the warning signs. "So? You. Me. Hogsmeade. You can tell me the secret to being so gorgeous." He drawled

"Potter." She spat "Get out! - "

His smirk grew wider, as he rose to the bait. "Or wha...?" Before he had even had a chance to say it, a hex had hit him square in the chest sending him flying out of the compartment.

The door slammed close and the lock clicked shut. James was on his feet in a second and knocking on the door. "Evans... Open up!" He said pleadingly.

He saw the giggling group of girls from the end of the corridor begin to approach for the corner of his eyes. He wondered what a group of girls were called? A herd? A gaggle?

He hurried off back to his compartment before they had a chance to reach him however, suddenly not in the mood for them.

James collapsed back into his seat in the Marauder's compartment

"No luck, Prongs?" Sirius called out casually.

"What is wrong with her?" James said exasperated

The Marauder's sighed knowing exactly to whom he was referring.

"Guys!" James said trying to regain their focus. "I just have this feeling, that it's her. She's the one."

"The one you have obsessed over for years, you mean" Remus pointed out

"Yeah, I understood 'the only one who have turned you down thing', but it's gone far enough, you don't have time to waste on her! There are other girls!" Sirius said exasperatedly

"Millions of girls lining up to fall in love with the great James Potter" Peter added

"You're right. I'm James Potter. I don't need her!" James said triumphantly, pride etched on his features

Remus sighed quietly in the background, shaking his head, at his friends continued arrogance despite being the thing that had got him into trouble in the first place.

"On the bright side" Sirius said enthusiastically "We decided on a plan name in your absence"

James looked up at him warily

"Operation 'Make Prongs Fall In Love Before The Last Petal Falls' or Operation 'Mrs. Prongs' for short!"

James groaned, closing his eyes and tilting him head back to rest on the top of his seat .

_cloth-of-gold_


End file.
